


Short Stories of a prototype system monitor

by SirenaSib



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Random & Short, Short Stories, might add more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaSib/pseuds/SirenaSib
Summary: Short stories about Ara and her time on the grid, and possibly the user world? Look into her memories from the good and bad times in her existence. Just don't go to far for the virus can ruin even the simplest program.I own Ara and any other Ocs i put in her, Tron and everything else belongs to the rightful owner Disney.So please don't sue me, all you get is a arm and a leg.





	1. 33%

**Author's Note:**

> will be in random order till my brain decide to make it in a order. Most of this wont require any other chapters to be read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it like for a program on low energy.  
> Well it depends.   
> What does a system monitor do to get energy though?

Ara knew the risk of being on low energy, but right now she couldn't get any from being on the run from Clu and the Occupation. She was currently in the Outlands. She could see the recognizer fly by with their search light on. She was not in a good position. Her circuits flashed dimly. She needs energy soon, but there's hardly any in the Outlands. She paused and looked around, making sure there were no guards and in case she would get lucky a possible energy vine. She looked up and seen her savior. The was a large energy vine, its energy glowing green. She would have to climb to get to it, or use her monitor skills and parkor her way to it. She looked at the warning flashing in her head and decided.

 

Might as well practice

 

She had gotten halfway to it when she seen guards. And they saw her. “HALT PROGRAM! IN THE NAME OF CLU!” She heard them yell. She grumbled. “I don't have time for this.” She ran jumping onto the wall and running across the gap as the sentries started throwing there disc. She made it to the other side rolling to a stop. She got up looking at the gap between her and the energy vine. 

 

“ **DUCK!”**

 

The grid warned her and she quickly ducked as a disc flew over her head and bounced of the wall going back to its owner. She glared at the guard before getting up and going to the edge that was not close to the vine. She sprinted vaulting of some grid rock and flew in the air. She made it to the vine but started to slide along its glowing wall before she grabbed ledge of rock keeping her from falling. She looked at the guards seeing them ready to throw their disc at her. She swung her body to the right and grabbed another ledge as the disc whirled by her. She let go of the ledge dropping a little before grabbing another and growling at the pain as it pulled on her arms. She was closer to the ground but would still get hurt if she jumped down with no support. She looked at the guards getting an idea. She pushed off flying straight to the guards and whipped out her disc just in case. 

 

She landed on them both making them fall and derezz under the force of her fall and weight suddenly being placed on them. She was grinning under her helmet. She put back her disc looking down at her now brightly lit circuits pulse as the after affect of the program equivalent to a adrenaline rush wore off. Her warning were gone now. She was back at 100%, and she plans to keep it that way.


	2. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Right now I don’t know if I want to kiss you or push you off a bridge.” “Can I choose?”
> 
> Ara x Anon, features Gibson.

“She was on to me dude! I don’t know how I was able to get away!” 

 

Gibson yelled to Anon as they drove on their own light cycles.

 

“That’s why you don’t do anything near Quora or her family, the can sense your fear.” 

 

Anon joked to the ISO. They continued to drive down the highway speeding past the other vehicles. 

 

“I still don’t see what you were trying to do, if Jaylen found out he would probably derezze you himself.” 

 

Ara spoke to the group once the road was cleared a little. 

 

“Correction Jaylen will derezze anyone who looks at Radia or Quora the wrong way.” 

 

Gibson said. They turned onto a ramp and moved to the side putting their light cycles back into the batons and turned, overlooking the road and cities connected to it. 

 

“The view will never get old.” 

 

Anon said as the group released their helmets and move to the barrier to rest on it. Arja City looked beautiful from a far with the rays bending and shifting by the towers. 

 

“If only we were here for that. Tron needs the reports on the roads and barriers soon, I’m sure Jaylen would like them as well.”

 

Ara spoke turning to Gibson who nodded. 

 

“I’ll check this side, please ping me if grid bugs come out instead of imdeiatly fighting them.” 

 

Gibson spoke and ran off leaving the two monitor on their own. 

 

“That was odd. Think he is still shaken from Quora’s glare?”

 

Anon asked, Ara only shrugged. They walked the opposite way looking for any cracks or openings and monitored traffic. Anon turned and looked at Ara a couple of times noticing a difference in her.  Before he took his helmet off her stats seemed normal, but that was what she allowed him to see, not the inner workings of her code. 

 

“Ara you ok? You seem quieter than normal. Did Tron push you during a practice again?” 

 

That was one of the possibilities, Tron was rigorous with the trainings and the practice but he means well when he pushes. He was made to be the best and he wants those under his command to be the best to. Ara was still quiet before she stopped, her head was turned away from Anon as she spoke. 

 

“Right now...I don’t know if I want to push you off the bridge or kiss you.”

 

That was not expected. He assumed that she was interested in Gibson from their close relationship, he didn’t think she would rather be with him. Right he ‘assumsed’ Tron is gonna kick his butt for that. That’s off topic though.

 

“Can I choose?” 

 

Anon shrugged as he spoke. He smiled at Ara when she looked at him. 

 

“Depends on the choice you make.” 

 

She spoke as she shifted closer to him.

 

“This one.”

 

Anon said before placing his lips on hers. The kiss was slow, the uncertainty and shock dissipating before they pulled apart. 

 

“Finaly! Me and Quora we’re making a bet on how long it would take for you two to get together!” 

 

Gibson yelled as he walked to them. Ara scoffed and turned from Anon.

 

“Then perhaps I should make one with Anon on when you will go out with Quora.” 

 

Ara smirked at Gibson’s surprised face while Anon laughed. 

 

“Hey! You’d said you would keep it a secret!”

 

Gibson yelled, his face turning red.

 

“Kinda hard to when your bosses are Tron, Radia, And Jaylen. Who won anyway.”

 

Anon spoke up. Gibson sighed.

 

“She did, 100 creds.” 

 

Ara and Anon turned to each other immediately. Before their helmets came down and they grabbed their baton and rezzed their light cycle. 

 

“Tron just pinged us! We’re late!” 

 

Anon spoke as Ara raced off. Gibson quickly did the same to his cycle and raced after them. 


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinzler and Cypher comfort each other.

Cypher can’t remember a lot of thing but she could tell she had been on the system for a while. When she tried to find out happened to her memories she was promptly given resistance. She tried to go about it quietly and on her own for a while till she had relapsed. She never knew Rinzler went through the same but it was the first time she had saw it happen.

 

They had been in a private disc war simulation. He had collapsed in the middle of it and started to grab at his head. Cypher ran to him watching as his circuits flashed from amber orange to a light blue. Clu had came over as well with a angry look on his face as he grumbled quietly to himself. Clu had grabbed Rinzler’s disc when Rinzler suddenly shot up taking them out of his hand and tackled Clu. Cypher then gave Rinzler the same treatment but forced Rinzler to relase his disc. 

 

“Keep him still Cypher, I have to take care of this mess.” 

 

Clu had gotten up as he spoke and walked over to were the two were and grabbed Rinzler’s disc off the floor. Rinzler has struggled and thrashed around to get his disk back and throw off Cypher. Cypher released a growl as she was almost thrown off but quickly retaliated by shoving the palm of her hand under Rinzler’s disk dock. He had tensed up and stilled on the ground as the pressure point caused him to stop moving.

 

Cypher had glanced back at Clu then and saw him make his way back to the two. Rinzler’s disk were combined and he knelt down and placed them on Rinzler’s disk dock. Cypher could feel Rinzler give a slight jolt as his disc synced and his circuits turned back to their Amber Orange. 

 

“You can get off him now Cypher. Rinzler, up.”

 

Cypher quickly got up and stood at attention awaiting another command as Rinzler did the same, his head bowed. Clu made a face as he thought to himself before speaking. 

 

“Report back to your chambers. Cypher, cover Rinzler’s patrol.” 

 

The two monitor swiftly turned and left as Clu went his own way. 

 

————

 

She had came back from patrol and sat on her bed when she saw him come in. Rinzler was slow and she could already tell what he went through. Clu had punished him for attacking like he did. Rinzler stood still in their shared room for a moment before going over to where she sat. Cypher moved back and onto the bed all the way, laying down. Rinzler got in and laid beside her wrapping his arms around her trying to get some comfort. They allways did this. When something happened causing them to lose control of them self and lash out they were met by being fixed and then punished. 

 

Cypher had went through many relapses and punishments to where she became very quiet and distant, she wasn’t acting normal. It was then during his shut down that she had silently laid herself beside him to feel a comfort of presence. She was still very tense and before he would wake from his shut down she would quietly slip away like she was never there. He found out when he seemed like he was in shut down and saw her beside him. He quickly rolled over and threw his arms around her before she could get away.

 

“Relax.”

 

His broken purr had forced out the word but she had relaxed. She even went into shutdown quicker then what she had been. This time however it was Rinzler who needed the comfort. They both have went throw the relapses, fixing, and punishments. They both know what it’s like to just feel like they are not controlling them self and fight their programming. This was there way to reassure that they are still ok even with these problems.


	4. Digital Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok come on you know someone has messed with some code to make a sleep grenade only to make a sex pollen for programs.

It wasn’t their first run in, stopping rouge programs who defied Clu’s rule and make the system not perfect. However this mission was a first with the dangers it had. It was told that there was a bug or virus that affected a program badly who comes in contact with it. Clu had immediately ordered Rinzler and Cypher to take care of the problem with a few senterys. Rinzler had taken a recognizer with senterys as Cypher took her few on Light Cycles. 

When they got there they saw many program about before they started to fight. The recognizer flying around and senterys as well as Rinzler jumping out on unsuspecting programs while Cypher weaves her cycle into programs or slashing them with her disc while others were forced into her light trail. 

She deactivated her trail and started slowing down then deactivate her light cycle back into its baton and landing on another rouge. She derezzed them instantly before being surrounded. Rinzler was dealing with his own group but she could take care of herself anyway. 

They charged in and she swiftly twisted and moved out of the way forcing programs into each other or derezzing others before a disc got a lucky hit on her helmet scratching a part of it before another gave her head a kick and shattered the scratch. She landed on her back in shock before quickly rising with fury and dispatching the rest.

A grenade was thrown in her direction but it was too late to move. The grenade hissed as it released its dark purple gas and it choked her as its thick powder went into her system from her cracked helmet. 

The few programs ran and the senterys gave chase as Rinzler waited near the thick fog till he saw Cypher stumble out of it. She landed on her hands and knees coughing trying to breath through the thick powder laced in her. Rinzler called down the recognizer and he lifted up Cypher and her dropped disc walking to it and boarding. 

****  
  


————

As soon as they got back Cypher was taken to be checked on as he was to report to Clu. Clu had watched the memory play on his disc. The fight starting, Cypher getting kicked to the ground and her retaliation, the grenade and programs running being chased, and then her collapsing to the ground. Clu had a pleased but disappointed look till Jarvis came in. 

“My liege it seemed Cypher made a full recovery...we think.”

“You think, and why is that?”

“She quickly left sir, after she woke back up she was gone.” 

Rinzler had silently, except for his purr, watch the two speak. He grabbed his disc placing them back after Clu handed them to him and awaited orders. 

“No, she is just following a command.”

Clu mumbled to himself and Rinzler knew what he meant. Jarvis gave a questioned look. 

“Sir?”

“Nothing Jarvis, go and organized the returning senterys I want the reports. Rinzler your dismissed.” 

Rinzler quickly left to check on Cypher. He knew why she left, they weren’t aloud to have their helmets off but with her’s being damaged she resorted to hiding her face in their room, it was the only place no one but Clu can enter. He had entered their shared room but didn’t see her. The door had closed behind him when he finally heard it. It was her own purr but louder. He saw her sitting on his bed back to the wall head leaning on it. Her helmet was off and her circuits pulsed dimly in a orange-purple hue. 

“Cypher.”

It was all he did, just say her name. Her head moved slowly to look at him but then he was suddenly grabbed and pulled onto the bed with her. She tried to push her circuits onto his but was flipped onto her back and Rinzler grabbed her hands above her head. She thrashed as she gave a low whine. She twisted a hand free and shoved her palm over a patch of circuits on Rinzler and rubbed forcefully. She couldn’t speak but she can get him to feel. Rinzler growled and Cypher growled back, she was getting somewhere. 

Rinzler placed her free hand back above her head holding them with one hand before taking his other and rubbing at her circuits hard. Cypher gave a whine at the feeling, her circuits turning purple and staying that color. Her body arched into his hand as he rubbed. The purple gas didn’t affect her badly, it seemed to heighten her senses with the drawback of a pleasing overcharged urge. He could tell she was filled with energy, shaking from it that the only way to release it quickly would be to force it out. 

He moved his other hand off her bound wrist onto a circuit as the other rubbed one over her shoulder to the center of her chest and down before going back up. Cypher withered under his touch and grabbed at the sheets twisting and turning them in her hands. She gave a low broken moan as her purr hitched. 

Cypher’s legs rose up around Rinzler the circuits on her calf rubbing against a circular circuit on Rinzler’s back. She rest them there only moving them to rub the circuits together. 

Rinzler gave a pleasured hiss at the feeling. He felt Cypher move her legs trying to get more circuits to be stimulated but he didn’t move. 

“Rinzler.”

Her broken needy voice spoke trying to hurry up. Rinzler snapped his body forward at the sound and covered Cypher’s body with his own. Cypher gave another pleasing moan at being encased by Rinzler. He continued to rub at any circuit that was exposed with his hands as he moved his body against Cypher. 

Cypher moved a free hand up his shoulder and back to his neck and felt around before finding the small button on his helmet and pressed it. Rinzler’s helmet folded away and she took the chance to give a needy kiss to Rinzler.

Cypher had released another moan as Rinzler rubbed another spot and he took the opening forcing his tongue in her mouth before breaking away from their kiss and moving his mouth onto her neck. He licked at it before giving it a bite on a circuit hidden usually by her suit and helmet. He felt the circuit give a crackling spark and her body tensed up as she road out her overload. The energy passing through and into Rinzler while the rest dissipated. 

Rinzler leaned back and watched as Cypher’s circuits turn back to their orange color as her system caught up. Cypher gave a purr and pulled Rinzler down beside her as she leaned into his form. They wrapped their arms around each other as their legs tangled together and laid there. 


End file.
